


Reunited

by Silverpelt15



Series: Rhapsody [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Harry didn't think he'd see Draco again after the battle was over. He was happy he was wrong.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short, but it's cute
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta'd

Things had quieted down a little as the sun started to set. There was still a lot to do to rebuild everything. Hogwarts needed a lot of work, and of course there were still a lot of people in mourning, and some others that still have yet to be informed of their child dying in the war. Kingsley had said that he would handle all of that. Harry had enough to worry about with his own grieving.

He was walking outside, looking around. He had hoped to see a particular person. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see them again after everything that had happened at the end of his fight with Voldemort. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he kicked a piece of rubble ahead of him. He was alone. Ron and Hermoine were still inside with the other Weasleys.

He sighed, glancing out across the school grounds, the light starting to fade. He was about to turn back to go inside and be around people again when something caught his eye. He turned his head back and locked with a tired grey pair. He couldn't help the relieved smile that spread over his face as he ran towards him.

Draco met him halfway, wrapping his arms around his neck and hanging onto him as Harry picked him up off the ground as he hugged him tight against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly against the blonde's neck, setting him back to his feet.

Draco was too happy to see the man he loved alive and in one piece to even reply passed tightening his grip on him. This year had been HELL. After the events of last year, neither of them had spoken or written a word to each other. It wasn't very surprising, honestly, but they had both thought that the other hated them now. Draco certainly did. Even though he had tried to protect Harry last year, he knew he had only hurt him. He had been sure that Harry wanted nothing to do with him.

He wasn't even entirely sure why he had come back. His mother was still on edge and hadn't wanted him out of her sight. He had convinced her he would be alright and had gone right back to Hogwarts, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. He just needed to see him. Even if it was for a second.

"I was so worried about you," Harry said.

Draco sniffled softly. He nuzzled against Harry's neck. "You scared me," he said in a shaky whisper. "I thought you were dead."

Harry kissed his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

They held each other until Draco calmed down enough to loosen his grip on him. He slowly pulled back a little and wiped his eyes. "I can't stay for long," he said quietly.

"I figured," Harry said. He tilted Draco's head up to look at him and kissed him softly. "Write me when you get the chance."

It wasn't a request. Harry wasn't going to lose the blonde again. He knew the Lucius was a lost cause, but Draco could be helped, especially if he was with Harry. If he still wanted to be, and he was sure that he did since Draco was still gripping his shirt.

Draco nodded. "I will," he said.

Harry pulled him close. "Once everything settles, I want you to come live with me."

Draco looked at him a little in surprise. "Harry, are you sure?"

He nodded. "You and your mother, if she wants. I just want to be close to you again. All the time now. No more sneaking around. The danger's over."

Draco pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Harry."

Harry set their foreheads together. "I love you, too, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more installment to this :)


End file.
